Bipolar plate assemblies are commonly used as components of a fuel cell stack. A bipolar plate assembly may have a pair of separate bipolar plates that form internal channels for coolant flow and external channels for fuel and oxidant flow in the fuel cell stack. In some cases, it may be required to seal the internal channels from the external channels, from the external environment, and from other parts of the fuel cell stack.